


Picture Perfect

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Het and Slash, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renowned photographer Shim Changmin's marriage falls apart. He has a daughter to take care of, but he can't do it alone. Child-expert, Jung Yunho, comes to his rescue. Life becomes simpler until feelings begin to spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

 

_“Max Photography.”_

_“Changmin, c-can you come home early today? I have something important to tell you.”_

_“Boa, honey? Are you alright?”_

_“Oh, fine.”_

_“How did training go today?”_

_“G-Good.”_

_“That’s good.”_

_Silence._

_“Okay, well, I’ll be home as soon as I can…Boa? You still there?”_

_“Yes, here. Okay, see you soon.”_

_Click._

Changmin stares down at the phone worriedly before setting it back on its holder.

Boa had sounded off. He should probably call her back and -  

“Max! We need you!” Yeonhee, Changmin’s assistant, calls out. “The girls are waiting!”

Grabbing his camera, Changmin redirects his attention to his work. There’s no point dwelling on problems at home now. He’ll deal with it when he gets home.

As he photographs the group of trainee girls in various individual shots, Changmin becomes absorbed in catching every angle of their beauty and grace.

He loves this. Being a photographer. His favorite part is at the end of the day, when he's glossing through all the photos saved on the memory card and picking out the shots that highlight a person’s spirit the most.

He has a gift for it. He knows this. It’s why he’s managed to make it this far and become one of the most famous, sought out photographers in the country.

Changmin gets through the shoot with minimal technical problems, bows to his models, and then makes his way to his computer. Just as he takes the memory card out of his camera, the phone rings again.

It’s Lee Sooman, the president of SM Entertainment.

_“Hello, Mr. Lee. How are you?”_

_“I’m well. Max, I have a new job for you. We’re debuting a new female artist.”_

Changmin feels like he knows who it is before Sooman tells him.

_“It’s Kwon Boa.”_

He can hear the smile in Sooman’s voice. He smiles and whoops happily over the phone, bursting with joy over his wife’s talent and upcoming success. She’s worked so hard as a trainee to become a solo artist. Their relationship had taken a lot of hard blows due to all the stress she undergoes. But now, he gets to photograph her for her debut, and perhaps, other future photoshoots. Hopefully, it will help them reconnect.

He stops by a store on the way home to grab a bottle of champagne to celebrate the good news. He’s so proud of his Boa.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

“Hey, shorty!” Changmin strolls into their vast loft and hollered. “I’m home!”

He waits in anticipation for Boa’s standard “Yah! Stop calling me that, you jerk!” response, but only hears the ticking of the grand clock hanging on the wall.

Changmin makes his way to the kitchen and grabs two champagne glasses. Maybe Boa is in the shower…

A soft shuffle of slippers behind him alerts him to his wife’s arrival. He spins around, holding up the two champagne glasses with a huge grin plastered across his face. “Honey, I heard the good –“

His words get caught in his throat. Boa looks as off as her voice sounded on the phone. Face pale and body hunched in an attempt to appear smaller than usual.

Setting the glasses down on the counter, Changmin moves quickly to her side. “Boa, what’s wrong? Are you ill?”

Boa swallows, her soft brown eyes moist with impending tears. Boa never cries.

With a jolt of panic, Changmin wraps his arms around her tiny waist and lifts her up against him. He doesn’t say anything, mostly because he’s absolute shit at offering consoling words.

Boa doesn’t weep or say anything. She simply allows Changmin to hold her. After he feels her body soften against his, he pulls back and goes to grab a champagne glass. “Here, honey. Was it a hard day? This should relax you.”

“No,” Boa says feebly. “I – I can’t drink that.”

“Why not?” Changmin frowns. _What’s wrong with her?_

Boa drops the glass and it shatters on the kitchen floor. “I just can’t, okay? Leave me alone!” And she bolts away.

Changmin stands there, stunned. _What just happened?_

“Hey!” He runs into the living room and yells. “You asked me to come home early and now you wanna be left alone? What did I do?”

Fury sketched all over her face, Boa jabs him in the middle of the chest and yells back, “You got me pregnant! That wasn’t part of the plan! We’re not ready, I’m not ready! I -” She chokes on her words and bolts away again…this time to the bedroom where she locks the door behind her.

Changmin’s whole world spins and comes crashing down.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

The noises of Boa throwing up awake Changmin the next morning. Groggily, he gets up and knocks on the bathroom door. “Honey…you alright? Can I come in?”

“No! I don’t want you to see me like this!”

Changmin rolls his eyes and barges in anyways. He stands over her as she closes the lid and flushes the toilet. “I’m your husband. I don’t care if you think you look like crap. My job is to take care of you.”

Boa glares at him half-heartedly then slumps against the sink and turns on the faucet to gargle with water. Changmin lays a hand on her back and rubs. “I’m sorry.”

Slowly turning off the faucet, Boa looks at him in the mirror. “What am I gonna do? I’m just getting ready to debut. The public isn’t going to accept me pregnant…especially when they don’t even know we’re married.”

Only their families know of their secret spur-of-the moment wedding a few months ago.

“I’ll think of something,” Changmin insists and holds her from behind. “Let’s go on a date. I’ll cancel my appointments for today.”

Boa’s smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Okay.”

That evening in bed, Changmin reaches out to pull Boa close to his body. “Did you enjoy today?”

They spent the day taking walks in the park, eating out at restaurants, and ended with watching a comedy film at the cinema.

“I did,” Boa responds, keeping her gaze lowered.

Changmin lifts her head with his forefinger and captures her lips in a hesitant kiss. He deepens the kiss to convey her how much he wants her.

To his delight, Boa lets him in, opening her arms and arching her body. Changmin takes pleasure in taking her clothes off bit by bit and kissing down the length of her smooth, petite body. The kiss he lays between her legs causes her to shiver and clench her thighs, holding Changmin’s head in place as he licks and sucks on her inner folds.

She’s breathing heavily and pulling at Changmin’s short locks. He slides up and kisses her as he guides his hard cock inside her. Without warning, Boa begins to cry. Changmin’s lungs feel constricted and he pulls out of her before it could go any further.

“Honey…” He starts, deeply alarmed by her reaction.

“Changmin…I – I can’t do this,” Boa stammers as she turns onto her side and hugs a pillow to her naked body. “I’m scared.”

He gazes down at her shaking form miserably.

 _I’m scared too._  

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Boa’s debut gets delayed a year when she tells Lee Sooman about her pregnancy and their secret marriage. She tells Changmin that Sooman requests that they keep their marriage quiet for now and a possible debut will be discussed after she has the baby. Sooman does warn her to keep in mind that a debut might not be manageable with a baby in the picture.   

His wife falls into a depression.

Changmin isn’t better off either. He’s not ready for a child by any stretch of the imagination, so he has no idea how to help the woman he loves. He watches her stomach grow. He watches her force food and water down her throat for the baby’s sake. He watches as she roams about the loft like she’s lost or lies back in bed staring into nothing.

He holds her hand a lot, trying to silently communicate that he’s not leaving her no matter how much she pushes him away.  

 

                                                                                                     

 

 

~*~

  

 

 

Boa has the baby. It’s a girl.

The whole family comes to the hospital and gushes over the baby.

Changmin distantly hears Boa’s mother suggest they name her Minji, after a loving deceased relative in the Kwon family.

Boa looks exhausted. Changmin makes an excuse about needing to take care of her and quickly passes the baby girl off to his mother. He feels like the shit of the Earth but he cannot look at his own daughter.

The past nine months have been absolute hell. His relationship with Boa only grew more awkward. They co-habited the loft like a pair of college roommates, not a married couple. Changmin took care of her as best as he could, but the silence between them stretched to unbearable lengths. It was even up to the point where Changmin made excuses to work late.

As their family members shuffle out of the hospital room to give them some privacy, Changmin sits on the chair by Boa’s bed and stares at her tired face. He still thinks she’s beautiful.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

Boa shrugs, biting down on her lower lip. “It’s going to get better, Chandol?”

For a moment, Changmin’s heart soars at the endearment. He simply nods and covers her small hand with his.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

A month passes and Changmin still has yet to truly _look_ at his daughter. He has yet to change a diaper. He will rock Minji in his arms when Boa is tired and try to calm his fussy child.

It never works.

Minji cries. She cries in his arms. She even cries in Boa’s arms. She cries _all the time_. When Boa is at her wits end, she cries along with her. Changmin feels like crying too sometimes.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

They temporarily hire the cute teenage girl next door, Sulli, to watch Minji when Changmin and Boa have to work. Minji seems to take well to Sulli, more than her own parents.  

Changmin hires extra help at his company so he can be home more. Boa’s time at home is more limited now she’s back to training and preparing for her comeback.

Boa’s smile appears again while he photographers her. But the moment he mentions Minji or their relationship, the smiles fades. It stings knowing she is so unhappy with him.

But frankly, Changmin is only happy when he’s at work too. Going home feels like a burden.  

 _You’re a shitty husband and father_ , he berates himself before entering the loft late one night. 

Boa is sitting on the couch, watching a blank T.V. screen. Her appearance is disheveled and she’s worrying her bottom lip in obvious discontent. Changmin quietly sits next to her and inquires about Minji.

“Sulli put her to bed,” his wife tells him. “I came home, the house was in order, Minji sound asleep.”

Changmin raises a curious eyebrow. “Is that a bad thing?”

“A teenage girl can raise my child better than me,” Boa exhales deeply. “I – Changmin…I don’t know how to explain it but I feel like I’m living someone else’s life. Like I don’t belong here. With Minji…with you.”

There. With one confession, the silence between them breaks.

“Why did we get married then?” Changmin questions, rubbing hand over his face. His eyes feel too dry.

Boa gazes at him wearily. “I don’t know anymore. Do you?”

He grows anxious at being unable to think of a reason, so he asks, “Do still love me?”

Silence.

Boa holds her breath and parrots the question back to him, “Do _you_ still love me?”

The appropriate words of “of course I do” seem to get caught in Changmin’s throat.

He looks away.

Boa chokes back a sob. “I want a divorce.”

His world comes crashing down for a second time.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

It’s been a month since Boa left him, moving out of their loft and focusing on her career.

Changmin rubs his dry eyes as he edits the ad he’s going to send in to the newspaper.  He needs a nanny. As amazing as Sulli is, the teenager cannot provide him with the full-time help he needs.

At least for now, some sort of arrangement has been made. After school, Sulli takes care of Minji while Changmin goes to work. He returns home at a reasonable hour so Sulli doesn’t miss her curfew.

He can handle this temporary arrangement until he finds a more permanent solution. He _has to_ handle it because the alternative is unacceptable in his mind.

Changmin had a big blow out with Boa about who gets Minji before she left.

“My parents can take care of her, Changmin!”

“No, you’re not just going to take her away like that,” Changmin had refused. “She’s my daughter too.”

“Oh, now suddenly you care! You barely look at her!” Boa seemed to have been bursting to say this for God knows how long.

Changmin didn’t have much of an argument against that. He knew he was a bad father. So he tried a different angle. “I want to try, Boa. I can’t lose her too, please.”

Boa stared at him. “How are you going to take care of her? You can’t even change her diaper.”

Holding back an ugly comeback about _her_ not being that knowledgeable about babies either, Changmin ended the fight with a firm, “I’ll think of something.”

For a short while, he considers asking his parents for help. But his mom and dad aren’t aware of the trouble between him and Boa. And Boa wants to keep their divorce hush-hush for now until its final. He sort of agrees with her there. Family judgment and pressure is the last thing they both need right now.

Changmin does one last read-through on his ad and seals it in a large envelope to mail off.

 

**_Help Wanted_ **

_Full-time care-taker for a young child._

_Childcare experience required, able to work long hours_

_and deal with a troubled child._

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

Minji cries harder than ever since Boa left.

Changmin wanders about the loft, rocking Minji and praying for patience. He struggles with everything. Feeding her formula is awkward because he never knows how to hold her properly. Changing her diaper becomes a taxing ordeal of trying to keep her still while wiping her bottom, and then making sure the diaper doesn’t fall off the moment he picks her up.

It takes many tries for him to get it. But he’s still shit at diapers, no pun intended.

One night, as Minji is wailing her little heart out, Changmin collapses on the couch and lays her down on his chest. She’s shrieking.

Wincing, Changmin prods her up until they’re face-to-face. Three months and he’s finally looking his daughter in the face.

Chubby cheeks, tiny pink lips, small ears (thank goodness she didn’t get his), and a head sprinkled with soft, black hair.

Changmin can’t believe this little person is a part of him.

His heart breaks when he focuses on Minji’s eyes. He sees fear, anger, and glimmers of blame.

She reminds him of her mother.

 

 


	2. Saved By An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renowned photographer Shim Changmin's marriage falls apart. He has a daughter to take care of, but he can't do it alone. Child-expert, Jung Yunho, comes to his rescue. Life becomes simpler until feelings begin to spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely Beta: humuhumu88

 

Changmin lays his head down on his desk, eyelids heavy and struggling to stay up.

“Sleepy?”

Minho, Changmin’s best friend and co-head photographer at Max Photography pokes Changmin on the cheek.

“Hell yes, I’m sleepy. Minji doesn’t sleep at night! She sleeps when Sulli is taking care of her,” Changmin says resentfully.

Minho’s forehead wrinkled in concern. “Man, listen. Maybe you should just let Boa’s parents take care of her. You don’t have to tell your parents –“

“No,” Changmin sternly refuted the idea. “It’s too risky. We’re keeping everything quiet for now.”

Changmin had caved days ago and told Minho everything. About his marriage, Minji, and the impending divorce. He knows he can trust his co-worker, who has become more of a best friend than a co-worker over the past few months.

“I’m worried about you, Changman,” Minho voices his concern.

He smiles a bit at the nickname. “I’ll be fine. I just haven’t had any luck with nannies.”

“I can’t help but think of some young, big-breasted chick when I think of ‘nanny’,” Minho says dreamily. “So…no hot applicants?”

Changmin smacks Minho across the head lightly. “I’m not looking for hot! I’m looking for qualified.”

His friend simply ducks his head and cackles, “Oh, come on! You’re a divorced man. Not only Minji needs some loving…”

“I’m not divorced yet,” Changmin mumbles, arranging the piles of photos on his desk in a neat stack.

Minho waves his hand dismissively. “So, anyway, what’s the job for today? Are the Shinee boys coming?”

“They’re coming in two hours. There’s a new male underwear model coming in soon, though.”

Minho wiggles his eyebrows.

Changmin snorts. “What? Do you think I need some loving from the male model too?”

“Why not?” His friend shrugs. “You told me about your wild times in college...”

“I don’t sleep with my models.”

“You need to get laid.”

“Shut up.”

Yeonhee comes into his office, interrupting their banter. “Max, the new model is waiting.”

Changmin grabs a memory card and Minho by the scruff of his neck. “Thanks, Yeonhee.”

His friend flails as Changmin drags him out of the office. “I was just joking!”

Entering the large studio where all the photography takes place, Changmin releases Minho and makes a beeline to Yeonhee and the man she’s speaking to… _flirting_ with more like. He’s gonna have to speak to her about professionalism.

“Hello, welcome to Max Photography,” He greeted. “Ready to get started?”

The man turns, grinning widely. “Hi!”

Changmin appraises him: Hair colored auburn and _just_ long enough to be pulled up in a small ponytail. A pixyish face but a strong jawline to balance out the cute, open nature of his countenance.

“You’re here for the new job, right?” He questions the man.

“Oh yes!” The grin widens.

Changmin has the urge to squint from its brightness. Instead, he clears his throat and sweeps a hand to the white screen area. “Right this way…by the way, what’s your name?”

“Oh, oops, forgot to introduce myself!” The model chuckles at himself.

Changmin kinda sorta likes the sound of it.

“My name is Jung Yunho.” The grin has reached a maximum level of brightness. “And you are, Shim Changmin?”

“People call me Max here.” It is very rare for him to be called ‘Changmin’ at work unless Minho is addressing him.

“Ok. _Max_ , then.” Yunho is looking around the studio curiously. Changmin decides the model looks really good with the white backdrop behind him, illuminating Yunho’s white skin and auburn hair.

His fingers are itching to reach for a camera. He clears his throat again and advises, “It’s probably best if we get started immediately. I have others coming in two hours.”

Yunho’s expression becomes serious and he starts rummaging through his shoulder bag. “I understand. I’m ready to get started.”

“Good. Take off your clothes.”

  _Clunk!_

The bag falls to the floor. “E-Excuse me?”

“Um,” Changmin wonders what’s so shocking about his order. “It’s a big part of this job. You can keep your underwear on. We have the ones I need you to try on from the designers over behind the dressing screen.” He points to where he means but the model seems to be in a catatonic state, staring back at him blankly.

_What the fuck was wrong with the man?_

“I don’t think I can take my clothes off, Max…”

_Ah. A shyer. Okay, I can deal with that._

“Alright, how about you just give me a pose or two,” Changmin suggests. “So, we can get comfortable with each other…”

Yunho visibly swallows. “Max, I don’t think –“

“Listen up, Yunho,” Changmin interrupts sharply. “Like I said, I don’t have much time, and I need to get your photos to the designer by tomorrow. There’s no time to be squeamish about your body.” Making a quick sweep up and down Yunho’s body and specifically taking in the faded jeans that clung to ample thighs, Changmin adds, “You have nothing to be nervous over. Now, take them off.”

He turns away then to grab his camera and fill it with the memory card. Minho is standing near one of the light stands, muttering under his breath.

“What’s your problem?” Changmin blows the thick strands of ink black hair falling over his eyes. Ugh. He needs a haircut.

“Oh nothing,” Minho casually says. “Just that the new model is really hot.”

“Shut. Up. And let me do my job.” Changmin walks away from his friend, who is practically drooling over Yunho.

When he’s standing in front of his new model, he notes Yeonhee is clutching her clipboard to her chest and staring dreamily at Yunho, who's staring back at Changmin worriedly.

 _Oh boy_ , Changmin rolls his eyes. “Okay, put your hands on your hips and give me a sultry look. Remember, you’re trying to sell underwear, so you need to draw attention to it…”

Instead of sultry, Yunho gives him a look of helpless confusion. This is not going to work.

Changmin sighs and lifts a finger to the model’s cheek. “Hey, calm down. You need to trust me. You’re in good hands.” He pulls his finger back immediately after it makes contact with Yunho’s round cheek because a tremor runs through Yunho. So sensitive…

Changmin clears the knot in his throat for the third time, and raises the camera to his right eye. “Ready to try again?”

Taking a deep breath, Yunho gives him an exaggerated sultry look that has Changmin chuckling under his breath despite himself. He starts clicking away at the camera anyway…somehow wanting to document the hilarity.

Yunho stops after a minute and smiles apologetically, “Max, I think there’s been a mistake…”

“Mistake?” Changmin lowers the camera.

“I’m not a model,” Yunho admits, scratching at the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m here about the childcare position.” He presents Changmin with a piece of paper from his bag. It’s a resume.

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

_Well, damn._

Changmin sits back and considers the man seated in the chair across his desk. “I apologize for the mistake.”

“No, no,” Yunho shakes his head, ponytail swerving. “It was my fault. I should have corrected you immediately but at first I thought it was some strange screening process for the interview. When you mentioned the underwear, I figured out what the problem was but I didn’t want to be rude. I mean, me an underwear model! I really can’t believe…”

The man continues to babble. Changmin starts to tune him out. Yunho still has the look of a model. What in the world is this man doing being a nanny?

He has to stop his contemplation when Yunho asks him a question. “May I know the age of your child?”

“Three months.”

Yunho’s mouth rounds in surprise. “A baby? You have a baby?”

“Yes,” Changmin says crisply. “Is that a problem?”

“Oh,” Yunho appears genuinely disappointed. “I’m sorry, Max, my expertise is not with babies. I deal with toddlers and up that are troubled. You see, I’m a child psychiatrist and am well-versed in child development. I sometimes stay with the families that need major help with their children. Children who exhibit unusual or potentially dangerous behavior, I give them the treatment they need. I…I misunderstood your ad in the paper, I apologize for wasting your time.”

Yunho stands up and looks ready to leave, not even giving Changmin a chance to respond.

“Wait!”

Yunho waits with an attentive expression.

“I think you can help,” Changmin remarks. “My daughter, Minji, she doesn’t stop crying. That’s unusual behavior. I know she’s a baby but the crying is a severe case…I’m worried about her health. I’m sure a psychiatrist such as yourself can analyze the situation and pinpoint the problem.”

Yunho fiddles with his fingers. “I think you might need a pediatrician. I really cannot treat babies.”

“Please?” Changmin can’t understand why he’s begging. He never begs. But deep in his heart he feels this man can help Minji. Maybe it was the kind look in Yunho’s almond-shaped eyes.

Yunho glances away, deep in thought. Changmin holds his breath for some reason.

Finally, Yunho smiles and says, “Alright, Max.”

“Changmin, please,” He autocorrects. “I’m only Max at work.”

“Changmin, then.” Yunho bows and holds out his hand.

Smiling back, Changmin clasps Yunho’s hand. For the first time in months, he feels hopeful.

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin puts Minho in charge of the underwear shoot. The real model shows up right after him and Yunho walk out of the office. The model’s name is Siwon – and he has no aversion to taking off his clothes. When Changmin leaves the studio with Yunho, Minho is salivating over Siwon’s body.

Changmin hands Yunho directions to his loft then rushes home. He wants to see how Minji is doing before the child-expert gets there. Hopefully, Minji doesn’t scare Yunho off…

Before he even reaches the front door of his loft, Changmin can hear Minji’s shrieks. He winces as he unlocks the door and steps inside.

Sulli is in tears. “Mr. Shim, I don’t know what to do anymore! This is worse than ever before. She won’t even eat!”

Changmin’s stomach rolls uncomfortably. Minji’s cries grow louder when she sees him. _I’m your father, why do you hate me?!_

Ignoring her kicking and screaming, Changmin lifts her up from Sulli’s arms. “Minji, please, stop. What do you want?” The baby’s crying mellows to heartbreaking whimpers.

 _I’m sorry I failed you!_  He screams internally.

An abrupt knock on the door shakes them all. Sulli opens the door. Changmin hears, “Hi, I’m Yunho! I’m here to meet Minji. May I come in?”

“Let him in, Sulli,” He calls to the teenage girl.

Yunho walks in with a confidence that doesn’t match the uncertainty written across his face. He sees where Changmin is standing, holding a weepy Minji, and goes straight to them.

The psychiatrist’s entire attention is focused on Minji. “Hello, there, little one. Why are you crying so much?”

Minji’s crying fades into feeble hiccups. The baby girl watches Yunho peculiarly. Suddenly, Yunho smiles that bright smile of his and Minji sniffles and shouts, “Ba!”

Yunho claps his hands and repeats back, “Ba!”

Minji wiggles excitedly in Changmin’s hands. Yunho eyes him strangely. “Why do you hold her like a ball?”

“Um…yeah, sorry…”

“May I hold her?”

Changmin all but dumps Minji in Yunho’s arms.

There’s no more crying. Minji is flapping her arms happily as Yunho presses her close to his chest. Changmin notes how Yunho supports her delicate head as they stare at each other in wonder.

He feels like he’s intruding on a special moment. Changmin cannot believe his eyes. This man can work miracles.

“Yunho…please, take the job,” Changmin begs, voice breaking.

Cradling Minji on the crook of his arm, Yunho rocks her from side-to-side. The baby girl’s dewy eyes blink sleepily as she curls her fingers in Yunho’s polyester dress shirt. Sulli collapses on the couch, breathing out in relief.

Unable to take his eyes off Minji, Yunho asks, “Are you sure you’re comfortable having a male nanny?”

“I don’t care about that,” Changmin dismisses immediately. “We need you.”

Yunho gazes up at Changmin. “May I ask about…her mother?”

“I’m divorced,” Changmin blurts out. _Well, it was almost true._

Yunho’s gaze softens with empathy. “Oh, I see.”

“I want to hire you, Yunho,” He says frankly. “I’ve met a few applicants but no one is as qualified or has shown such competence with Minji as you. I feel I can trust you with my daughter.”

Yunho tightens his hold on Minji, face flushing at the compliments. “Alright. I’ll do it. When do you want me to start?”

“Right now. When can you move in?”

“Excuse me?” His new nanny is clearly dumbfounded. “You want me to live with you?”

“You said that you stay with some of the families you treat?” Changmin recounts. “Minji needs full-time care. My job is also very demanding. I hope that’s not an issue. Where do you live?”

“About an hour from here…I rent a small flat.”

“I can pay the rest of your lease,” Changmin offers. “And I’ll be paying you generously enough that you can buy a bigger flat later.”

“Oh, Changmin, that’s too much, I don’t need…” Yunho is flustered but staring up at Changmin like he’s tempted to take the offer.

Widening his eyes beseechingly, Changmin begs for the third time, “Please…it’s inconvenient for you to drive back and forth twice a day when I need you all the time.”

Yunho bites the inside of his cheek, pondering Changmin’s logic. “I…okay. While Minji sleeps, I’ll go gather a suitcase.”

Changmin wants to leap with joy. He holds it in and turns to Sulli, “Can you watch her for a few more hours?”

Sulli nods while ogling Yunho. Changmin rolls his eyes and stands in her line of sight, facing Yunho. “Thank you so much.”

Yunho inclines his head. “Thank _you_ for the job.”

Resisting the urge to hug the other man in gratitude, Changmin leaves the loft and leans back against the door, feeling the burden of raising a child alone lift off his shoulders.

_The heavens sent me an angel._

 


	3. Screwing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renowned photographer Shim Changmin's marriage falls apart. He has a daughter to take care of, but he can't do it alone. Child-expert, Jung Yunho, comes to his rescue. Life becomes simpler until feelings begin to spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

The moment Yunho moves his stuff into Changmin’s loft, the scent of baby powder infiltrates the place. Strong clouds of it take over Changmin’s senses and he realizes that it isn’t just Yunho’s overuse of it on Minji but the man himself smells of baby powder. There’s a comfort in that, Changmin supposes. Whenever Yunho walks past him, Changmin breathes it in and feels it blanket over him like the comfort of family.

Minji must love it too because every day Changmin comes home late at night to find his nanny passed out on the couch with Minji sleeping on his chest, sniffling and nuzzling her nose into Yunho’s pectorals.

Changmin doesn’t get to interact with Yunho much since he comes home at 2 a.m. at times and promptly collapses on his bed. He will distantly hear Minji wake up crying in the middle of the night but then it’s quickly hushed. The sound of Yunho’s laughter soon follows.

 _Ah, Jung Yunho, you are worth every cent I pay you and more_ , Changmin smiles into his pillow one night.   

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Changmin is at his desk, scrolling through some photos of Boa. She was photographed by someone else. Lee Sooman called him two days ago and told him it was for the best. The president of SM doesn’t want his future leading female star to have an awkward photoshoot for her debut.

Changmin sighs to himself and gazes at Boa’s face, smiling coquettishly on the screen. A prickle of nostalgia runs down his neck. He misses her. He misses teasing her. He misses making-love to her. Changmin isn’t sure whether he’s still in love but he sure misses his wife.

Boa called him a week ago to ask about Minji.

_“How is she?”_

_“She’s better. I hired a nanny.”_

_“Oh? Is…Is she good?”_

_“_ He _is very good.”_

_“You hired a male nanny?”_

_“He’s a successful child psychiatrist. He’s excellent in dealing with Minji.”_

_Pause._

_“W-What’s his name?”_

_“Yunho. Jung Yunho.”_

_“I see.”_

And the call ended there. He hasn’t heard from Boa since. Every day he eyes his fax machine, anticipating with dread the divorce papers. But they never come.

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

“Changmin, you’ve got a call! It’s your hot nanny!” Minho shouts loudly in the studio.

Flinching, Changmin lowers his camera and tells his model to take a break. He takes swift, angry strides to Minho’s side and smacks the younger man across the head.

“Ouch! What’d I do?” Minho appears outraged but the corners of his eyes are wrinkled in a near laugh.

“Go take over, dumbass, and stop shouting things like that!”

Minho takes the camera and grumbles. Changmin grabs the phone and says in a gentler tone, “Hey, Yunho. Is everything okay?”

_“Hi! Oh, nothing to worry about, really. I just noticed your fridge is getting empty. Do you mind if I got to store and take Minji with me?”_

“Sure that’s fine,” Changmin agrees easily. “If you look in my sock drawer, there’s a credit card. Take it and buy whatever you want.”

_“I can buy it –“_

“Nonsense. You’re doing me a favor by going grocery shopping. Besides, I eat like a pig; no need to spend your money on that.”

Yunho chuckles from across the line. _“Okay. I’ve been ordering take-out for the past few weeks. I want to try and cook something.”_

“You can cook?” Changmin’s stomach growls in attention.

_“Um, yeah, sure.”_

Oh, man, Changmin is the luckiest person alive right now. Boa never learned how to cook and that’s a mark he always had against his relationship with her. Changmin taught himself how to cook but it’s not the same. When someone else cooks for you, the food has a more naturally satisfying flavor!

Changmin leaves work early.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Changmin get home and almost faints.

The living room looks like a base for testing missiles. He walks into the kitchen fearfully and gasps in horror.

Yunho turns around and grins sheepishly. “Good evening, Changmin. You’re home early!”

Ignoring how cute Yunho looks in a ‘KING CHEF’ apron and hat, Changmin scrutinizes the mess with narrowed eyes. There’s been an ingredient explosion. Sauce and herbs are all over the counters and breakfast table. Pots and pans are scattered everywhere.

Minji is simply strapped in her baby chair, kicking her feet out and giggling while watching Yunho. 

Changmin’s entire body twitches. “Yunho. What is the meaning of this?”

“Uh, I’m cooking?” Yunho offers unhelpfully.

“I realize that,” He states with clenched teeth. “But what the fuck happened in the living room and my damn kitchen?”

Yunho’s nervous expression melts into one of disapproval. “Please, don’t curse around Minji.”

“No, I want an answer! You can eat take-out, Minji has her milk formula, and I usually eat out. Who asked you to do this?”

“I’m sorry,” Yunho apologizes. “I was going to have everything cleaned up before you got home and have a plate set out for you. I really didn’t expect you back this soon.”

“Is this the way my place always looks before I get home?” Changmin raises his voice, his obsessive compulsive need for cleanliness acting up.

“Um…”

 _That’s it!_ Changmin marches up to Yunho and bends to get in his face. Minji screams indignantly behind him. He ignores her.

Yunho is anxiously staring back with smudged cheeks and tendrils of auburn framing his small face. Amongst the mixture of spices, Changmin gets a whiff of baby powder.

“I’m sorry,” Yunho says in a quiet voice. “I get so involved in everything I do, I don’t pay attention to my surroundings. I did warn you I’m not trained to be a nanny. I’m trying my best, though. This won’t happen again; I’ll correct myself.”

Changmin’s ire dissipates. Damn, he isn’t a cruel man but Yunho’s remorseful expression makes him feel like such an ass. _Shim, you are an ass. You yelled at him for trying to do something nice AND you’re a bad father!_ His conscious screams at him.

“I don’t like messes,” Changmin finally says, trying to justify his overreaction.

The corner of Yunho’s mouth curls up. Changmin’s eyes are drawn to the tiny beauty mark decorating the other man’s upper lip. An unusual feature to see on a man…

Changmin mentally shakes himself, determined not to dwell on such ridiculous things.

“I understand,” Yunho adjusts his chef hat. “If you’d like, you can go shower and I’ll clean up in here. Dinner’s ready anyway. After we eat, I can fix up the living room.”

Gratitude flares up inside Changmin and so he says as a way of apology, “I’ll help afterwards.”

With a quick smile, Yunho scurries away from where Changmin had him cornered against the counter and makes his way to Minji. Lifting her up, Yunho coos and asks, “Ready to eat?”

Minji squeals happily, content once again as she’s carried in Yunho’s arms.

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

In the shower, Changmin rests his head against the tiled wall and wraps his fingers around his dick, warm water beating down his back. Him and his right hand have been lovers for almost a year now. He hasn’t had sex in so long…he needs this at the end of the day to unwind.

Changmin never thinks of anyone in particular. It’s been a long time since he’s fantasized about Boa like he used to when they were in a relationship. And he has no prospective lovers in mind so he just jacks off to a faceless, hot body.

Never minding the gender, Changmin’s dick focuses on sculpted legs, a nice chest, and a tight hole…

 _Oh fuck yes,_ he pumps his dick faster and finally sprays all over the wall.

As he soaps himself up, Changmin daydreams of bright smiles and skin doused in baby powder.

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Yunho is a decent cook. Not the best. Sometimes the noodles are overcooked or undercooked or the soup is too salty, but Changmin enjoys the food nonetheless. He appreciates the effort and the delighted smile on Yunho’s face when he tells the man how good the meal is. Also, the casual conversations they have, while Minji sleeps or plays with her soft toys, make dinner Changmin’s favorite time of day. 

He comes home early one Friday evening and finds Yunho playing pick-a-boo with Minji on the couch. The nanny immediately glances up and greets him like he’s the most important person in the world, “Changminnie, hey! Wanna play with us or are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready!”

 _So cute_ , Changmin stares and nods. Yunho hops up and carries Minji into the kitchen with him. Changmin’s eyes wander over the room…the loft is spotless.

 _Fuck._ Changmin begins to panic as the domesticity of the situation hits him square in the face. It’s not right how comfortable he’s getting…how _real_ this is getting.

He’s a famous photographer who owns his own business. He’s surrounded by beautiful people all the time. There had been tons of party invitations he turned down due to his marriage, then after Minji came. And just before leaving the studio today, he said “No, I have to get home”, when Minho invited him to go to a big party full of hot singles.

“Have to get home to the missus?” Minho inquired cheekily. Changmin promptly had the brat in a headlock for a full 10 minutes until he apologized for his snarkiness.

But seriously, even Minho is noticing…

Yunho walks back into the living room 20 minutes later and announces, “I just fed Minji her bottle. Ready to eat?”

Changmin swallows down the lump in his throat. He has to put an end to this.

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

It’s Saturday night and Changmin decides to go out after his last photoshoot for the day.

“Whoa! You’re actually going to go clubbing with me?” Minho asks in astonishment.

“Yes, what’s so surprising about that?”

“Don’t you have to call Yunho first?”

Changmin bursts out, “No! He’s not my wife, I don’t have any obligations. He’s taking Minji so I’m a free man.”

“Okay, okay,” Minho holds up his hands. “I get it. No need to get so defensive.”

So, Changmin and Minho go to some celebrity club. They meet up with a friend of theirs, Kyuhyun, who’s from the SM boy band Super Junior, and then things get really rowdy.       

They start drinking _a lot_. Changmin hasn’t lived this kind of life since college.

It’s liberating. To forget his divorce…forget he has a daughter to raise…forget Yunho.

At around 3 a.m., they each take a taxi home. Changmin wobbles into the elevator of his building and then fumbles with his keys at the front door. The keys drop to the floor and Changmin cracks up laughing.

The front door opens on its own, revealing a tired-looking Yunho in heart-patterned pajamas.  “Changmin. Thank God, you’re okay. I was worried…I thought you’d call…”

Changmin instantly stops laughing and points accusingly at Yunho, “I don’t have to call. You’re not my wife!”

Taken aback, Yunho moves aside to let Changmin inside. One step into the loft and Changmin is flat on his face on the floor.

“Changmin!” Yunho kneels down to help him up.

“No, don’t touch me!” Changmin jerks his arm out of the nanny’s grasp. “I’m going to bed.”

Focusing on his coordination, Changmin walks away but glances back when he is at his bedroom door. Yunho is still on the floor, staring after him, face etched with disappointment.

It makes Changmin ill to disappoint yet _another_ important person in his life. He detours to the bathroom and shuts the door before he vomits in the toilet.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin never misses a party. He doesn’t overdo it with the drinking like before but he still goes out and has a good time after work. He’s never home before 3 a.m.

Sometimes he comes home to find Yunho feeding Minji or changing her diaper. Sometimes he finds Yunho alone, asleep on the couch, and once confirming that Changmin is safely home, Yunho disappears into the room he shares with Minji.   

Minho asks about Yunho all the time. “So, how’s your hot nanny? Ever gonna bring him around so you can photograph him again?”

Changmin tries his best to ignore his friend.

Minho likes to pry, though. “Do you think Yunho is hot, Changman? Because I sure do.”

The eraser on the pencil he’s holding breaks off with a flick of his thumb. _Ignore him, ignore him…_

“Hey, what would you say if I asked Yunho out? The man could use a date. I doubt he gets a chance to go out with the 24-hour work schedule you give him.”

Changmin stands up, throwing away his pencil. “Minho, get out of my office. I’m not in the mood for jokes.”

Minho slyly says, “Who says me asking Yunho out is a joke?”

“Yunho wouldn’t date you.”

“Why not?”

“You’re still a kid.”

“I’m a man, Changmin, don’t be like that! He might think I’m cute!”

“You’re not his type,” Changmin _pulls_ that responds out of his ass.

Minho rolls his eyes. “And how do you know that? Do you even know him that well? You don’t even know your daughter that well.” Minho gasps and covers his mouth, guilt clearly written on his face.

Changmin’s eyes widen threateningly. “You wanna say that again?”

“I’m sorry, man. That was out-of-line.”

“Damn right it was!” Changmin walks out of his own office, fuming at his friend’s audacity. His stomach clenches as Minho’s words sink in and Changmin acknowledges the truth behind them.

Changmin stands outside the Max Photography building to get some air. The weather is starting to cool. Winter is upon them. Changmin takes in a long breath, and the scent of hot dogs and cigarettes in the air.

_What do I do? How do I fix this?_

 

~ *~

  

 

 

 

Changmin decides to run away.

There’s a top model photoshoot taking place in Milan and he is personally asked by a head director to lead the shoot. It’s a wonderful opportunity. He’d be gone a week.

He goes home at a reasonable hour one night and begins to pack a suitcase. Yunho is lying on the couch; Minji is on top of him making bubble noise with her tiny mouth. Changmin stands in the middle of the room, observing them…perhaps even waiting for some sort of reaction. Yunho says nothing to him, just stares blankly at the top of Minji’s head.

The blank look scares him. It reminds him too much of Boa. _Is Yunho going to leave me too?_

With a slight tremble in voice, Changmin informs the nanny, “I have to go away for a week to Milan. Will you and Minji be okay?”

Minji looks up at the sound of Changmin’s voice and her eyes start to water. He looks away in shame. He hears Yunho says coldly, “Sure. We’ve been fine the past few weeks. We’ll be okay for another.”

Changmin nods tersely and back away.

“Mr. Shim.”

Startled by the honorific, Changmin gawks. “Wha –“

“Remember,” Yunho continues with a sharp edge to his tone. “I am not Minji’s father. _You_ are. I won’t be around forever. Don’t forget _that_ in the midst of all your partying and drinking.”

Later in bed, Changmin is plagued with nightmares of Minji screaming as Yunho leaves them. Then, Boa materializes and takes his daughter away, yelling at him for screwing up their lives. 

Changmin wakes up in a cold sweat, head pounding and cheeks wet with tears.  

 

 


	4. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renowned photographer Shim Changmin's marriage falls apart. He has a daughter to take care of, but he can't do it alone. Child-expert, Jung Yunho, comes to his rescue. Life becomes simpler until feelings begin to spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

Milan, an amazing photoshoot at a beautiful location. Everything runs smoothly. The make-up and costumers are perfect. The models execute Changmin’s direction exquisitely, producing shot after shot of flawless poses.

What’s more, the nightlife comes alive in Italy. Changmin attends social gatherings with the models and crew. There’s drinking and dancing (which he doesn’t really care for) but he has attractive models flocking around him. Kohl-lined eyes devour him. Flirty manicured hands linger over his body. Scents of heavy perfume and cologne clog up his senses and promise dirty sex on satin sheets.     

Despite all this, misery stabs at Changmin with every turn. He simply goes through the motions, acting and reacting, but not really tuning into his surroundings. He also continually has nightmares, which is making it difficult for him to get a good night’s sleep. It’s a testament to Changmin’s talent that he is able to produce great photos in spite of his foul mood.    

Yunho’s last words to him hit a nerve, reminding him of his biggest failure: neglecting his fatherly duties. He’s been taking Yunho for granted and assuming Minji doesn’t need him anymore. Hell, the baby girl probably doesn’t. Changmin is positive his daughter hates him. Still, he needs to make things right when he gets home. He’s just not sure _how_. He’s scared of blotching things up _again_.

A gorgeous male model, whose name he can’t think of, knocks on Changmin’s hotel room the last day in Milan. Changmin recognizes him as one of the many that flirted with him at the parties. The model’s hair is colored auburn and he’s clad only in boxers, displaying a rippled, smooth chest and perky nipples. Changmin likes nipples…he likes to put them between his teeth and tease them with his tongue.

The male model leans in to ask with a coy and inviting smile, “May I come in, Max?”

A different smile comes to mind then. A pure, much brighter smile.

Changmin recoils from the model. “I’m sorry. Good night.” He catches the shocked, insulted expression on the model’s face before shutting the door.  

_Yunho._

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

His plane arrives in Seoul at 4 a.m. and he hails a taxi immediately after collecting his suitcase from the conveyor belt. On the way home, he silently rehearses what he wants to say to Yunho.

_I’m sorry, I’m an ass._

_Yunho, I apologize for my neglectful behavior…I will be around more…_

_I was scared of what you and I were becoming, so I ran away like a coward. I’m so sorry. I’m here now…I want us to work things out and be there together for Minji._

_I can’t say that._ Changmin presses his forehead to the car window. He isn’t in a relationship with Yunho. Yunho is _Minji’s nanny_. They can only ever have a professional relationship.

Damn it, why is he even contemplating a relationship with Yunho? _Shim, snap out of it!_

Finally, Changmin makes it home. He unlocks the door and creeps inside. He goes to the kitchen for a glass of water. After taking a huge swig, he holds the water against his cheeks for a couple of seconds before swallowing the rest with loud gulp.

He’s stalling.

Setting the cup down in the sink, Changmin tiptoes to Minji’s room. His feet shuffle jarringly in the stillness of the room. Minji is in her crib, clutching the arm of one of her stuffed animals and sucking the thumb of her other hand. Changmin notices she’s grown more since the last time he _really_ looked at her. He does a quick calculation of her age…she’s four months now. He reaches out a hand to touch her but hesitates when she shifts and frowns in her sleep.

Changmin curls his fingers back. No. The sight of him will only make her cry.

He revolves and spots Yunho laying spread eagle on the small cot on the other side of the room. Changmin curses himself for not buying Yunho a full bed. Tomorrow. He’s buying him one tomorrow.

Changmin kneels by Yunho’s side and gazes at the other man. There’s a tiny night light in the room shadowing the angles of Yunho’s features. Auburn hair is draped on the pillow around Yunho’s head like a halo. With a quiet moan, Yunho flips onto his side, facing nuzzling into the pillow. Changmin swears he hears purring.

This man is _so cute._ Really, it’s baffling how much Changmin wants to fetch his camera and take snapshots of Yunho in his sleep so he can gush about them later in his studio.

The need to touch spurs him to caress Yunho’s cheek with the side of his hand. Yunho shifts his head towards Changmin’s hand, seeking out the touch in his sleep.

 _If only I met you in college_ , Changmin says to Yunho in his head. _I would have taken you to bed in a heartbeat._

“chgah…Min…” Yunho rasps incoherently, rubbing his lightly stubbled cheek against Changmin’s fingers.

The nanny is having a dream about Minji. Changmin can’t help but smile.

“Cha…Min…”

Heart leaping to his throat, Changmin staggers and drops to his ass, knees unable to hold him up. Yunho frowns when Changmin’s hand disappears but rolls over to face the wall and begins softly snoring.

_He dreams about me!_

Changmin doesn’t dare let himself fantasize about what might happen if he leans over and kisses the man. So, he lets himself out of the room and collapses onto the couch.

No nightmares that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

The scent of eggs and sausage wafts into Changmin’s nostrils, waking him up from his comatose sleep. He groans as he stretches his neck and back, pain shooting through his muscles. That’s what he gets for falling asleep on the couch.

He follows his nose into the kitchen, stumbling from lack of sleep. Minji is lying in Yunho’s arms, sucking on her bottle. Yunho’s eyes are puffy with sleep but alert as Changmin comes into his line of sight.

On the inside, Changmin is quaking with nervousness. He tries not to show it and simply takes a seat at the breakfast table. All the words he rehearsed in the taxi cab fly out of his head. Tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth, Changmin imploringly stares back at him.

Yunho averts his attention to Minji as the baby girl pushes at the empty bottle. Lifting her to rest on his shoulder, Yunho moves away to the stove, calling out a question to Changmin, “Are you hungry?”

Changmin nods dumbly before it finally occurs to him that Yunho can’t see him. Without a word, Yunho brings him a plate and pours him a glass of milk.

“I only drink coffee,” Changmin cringes. Out of all things he can say…what a dumbass, ungrateful response!

Yunho gives him a _look_ and walks out of the kitchen. Changmin almost face-plants into his plate, cursing himself to hell and back.

After breakfast, he calls Minho and tells him to take over for a few days.

_“I need to be home, Minho. Hold the fort down for me. Send me the files of pictures you take at the end of the day and I’ll sort through them.”_

_“Right-o, boss. Sooooo, how’s the missus?”_

Changmin shut off his phone in aggravation. _Idiot!_

He leaves the loft with a slam of the door and comes back in an amazingly good mood as he drags a new mattress into the living room. Yunho and Minji watch him struggle to drag it into the bedroom. He also bought a new bed but that will be delivered tomorrow.

Pushing the small cot out of the way, Changmin puts the new mattress in its place. He dusts his hands off as he walks out of the room and halts in place upon catching sight of Yunho staring at him strangely.

Since he’s shit with words, Changmin decides to use a more non-verbal approach. Overlooking the mess of diapers and toys in the living room, Changmin sits on the couch near Yunho, who’s holding Minji in his lap, and he pretends to watch the cartoons playing the T.V.

He hears Minji babbling and feels Yunho edge closer. Without a warning, Yunho places Minji in-between them on the couch. He hears a small whimper over the cartoon voices and sucks in a breath, praying his baby girl does not cry from being near him.

He dares to look down. Minji is gaping up at him, wide eyes holding a small bit of fear. Changmin’s stomach clenches.

“Try interacting with her,” Yunho suggests, tone professional and distant.

“I don’t know how.”

“ _Try._ ”

Changmin slides off the couch and sits on the floor in front of his baby girl. Minji beats her hands on the couch, releasing bursts of angry screeches. Changmin is about to run away but Yunho lays a hand on his shoulder. “No, don’t. Give her time let it out.”

“Time to let out what?”

“Time to let out her anger at you.”

Changmin stares into the nanny’s eyes tensely. “Anger over me being a shitty father, you mean?”

Yunho clicks his tongue in disapproval. “You can’t be shitty father if you haven’t even _tried_ to be a father. You wonder why she cries, Mr. Shim?” He pauses to hold one of Minji’s fists. “It’s because she feels unwanted. I’ll tell you now that children are hyper intuitive to the emotions of others. She can sense you don’t want her.”

“You’re assuming a lot, Yunho!” Changmin says defensively. “If I didn’t want her, I wouldn’t have tried to do this on my own!”

Yunho throws him a scrutinizing glare. “Does _she_ know that? Because since you hired me, I haven’t seen you interact with her _once_. And it’s been over a month. I’ve witnessed _parenting_ like yours time-and-time again and it is very destructive to the child’s development. This a time where a child builds trust or mistrust. And right now, Mr. Shim, your daughter does not trust you!”

Changmin rests his elbows on the couch cushion and buries his face in his hands. “Help me fix this…” His request comes out muffled but Yunho responds to it. He uncovers Changmin’s face and holds his hands.

“I will help you, Mr. Shim. But you have to _try_.”

“I will,” Changmin quickly agrees, but on one condition. “But please, never call me Mr. Shim. I liked that one time you called me ‘Changminnie’.”

Yunho’s cheeks flush. “Okay…Changminnie.”

Just as he breaks out in a big grin, Changmin flinches at the sudden sting across his left cheek.

Minji slapped him.

Changmin’s eyes bug out, purposely trying to make the incident comical. The response is Yunho’s and Minji’s giggles filling the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin treats Minji like a newborn lamb and seeks Yunho’s help with everything. The nanny instructs him on how to hold and feed his baby girl. When it comes to diaper-changing lessons, Changmin plays the part of a disgruntled student.

“What is so terrible about changing a diaper?” Yunho asks him incredulously. “Look at her cute little bottom!”

Changmin raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re kidding me, right?”

Yunho grins mischievously. “I promise she’ll appreciate it. It’ll bring you two closer.”

Muttering curses under his breath, Changmin throws the baby wipes in the wastebasket and unfolds a diaper. Yunho stops him from putting it on. “Wait! She needs baby powder otherwise her skin dries up!”

As he watches Yunho sprinkle Minji’s bottom with powder, Changmin moves closer to the other man and inhales. “Is that why you like wearing baby powder too?”

Yunho stiffens. “I – I suppose. I like the fresh, homey feeling it gives me. It does keep the skin soft too.”

“ _How_ soft?” Changmin inquires huskily, nose inches from Yunho’s ear.

Nudging Changmin away, Yunho busies himself with putting the diaper on Minji.

“Yunho?” Changim asks again, desperate to know. “ _How soft?”_

After securing Minji’s diaper, Yunho glances up at last, the sunlight from the window giving his skin a glow. “Very soft.”

Changmin wants to touch. He swallows and lifts a hand slowly, offering Yunho the chance to push him away. Yunho’s eyes widen but he doesn’t move.

Then, Minji begins kicking and screaming for attention, breaking the eye contact between the two men above her.

Changmin groans in disappointment, watching the hot nanny pick up his daughter and move away.

 _Hot nanny?_  

Oh damn, he’s becoming like Minho.

Changmin masturbates in the shower that evening. This time his fantasy of a faceless hot body has an identity. As he twists his hand on his hard erection, Changmin pants and leans back against the shower wall.

Soft skin sliding underneath him…

Soft skin guiding his dick to a tight, eager hole…

_Ah, Yunho!_

Changmin comes.

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

  

 

 

 

He lies on the loveseat, watching Yunho play with Minji, itching to join them but unsure of how to. Yunho notices the staring and questions Changmin about his plans, “Are you going out tonight?”

“No.”

Yunho appears taken aback. “No parties?”

“I’m sure there are parties, but I want to be here…with Minji.” Changmin admission seems to please the nanny. “With you too.”

Yunho’s smile wavers. He stands up and approaches Changmin with Minji in his arms. The nanny holds the baby girl out to him. “Go on. Take her. Hold her while we chat.”

“She’ll cry…” He eyes his daughter wearily.

“She didn’t cry while you fed her earlier.”

“Well, I had food then.”

Yunho sighs and stubbornly orders, “Hold her.”

Changmin lets Yunho place the baby on the crook of his arm. Minji whines, stretching her hands out towards Yunho. Changmin looks up at Yunho. “See?”

“ _Try!_ ” Yunho mouths while pointing at Minji.

Palm sweating, Changmin pulls Minji closer to his body and whispers to her, “I’m sorry, baby. I know I haven’t been good to you but I’m here now. I couldn’t let you go, even when mommy left us. I love you, I really do.”

This is the first time he’s voiced his feelings towards his daughter. And Changmin means every word. Slowly, he touches the side of her face. A shock goes through him at the silky texture of her skin. So delicate and lovely…

Minji blinks up at him, as if weighing his declaration. Her little fists open and close several times then she erupts with a, “Baba!” and claps one of his fingers tightly in one of her fists. Changmin can’t help the grin forming on his face. Minji brings Changmin’s finger to her mouth in determination and begins to chew on it with her gummy mouth.

“Changmin, may I ask you about something?” Yunho takes a seat on the floor near them.

“Sure, anything.”

Yunho hesitates then plows on, “May I know what happened between you and Minji’s mother?”

With Minji too busy biting and investigating every part of Changmin’s hand to take notice of the adults around her, Changmin focuses his attention on Yunho’s cute face and tells him what happened. From the very beginning. How he met Boa after college through SM Entertainment, how they got married in secret, how things fell apart when Boa got pregnant, and finally how Boa left him.

“She’s not a cruel mother,” Changmin jumps to her defense. “She just wasn’t ready. And neither was I. But I understand her position about her career. She needs to pursue that or she’ll be miserable forever. And that’s no good for her or Minji.”

“So, the divorce was mutual?” Yunho probes, caressing the top of Minji’s head as the little girl’s eyes shut sleepily, her father’s finger still in her mouth.

 _Technically, I’m not divorced yet._ Instead of admitting that, Changmin responds with a firm affirmation, “For sure. Our love died over the months of her pregnancy. It would never work between us now.”

Sympathy swarms Yunho’s kind eyes, motivating him to climb onto the small loveseat to join Changmin. “You must get very lonely.”

Changmin’s heart skips a beat at the proximity. He senses loneliness in Yunho that compels him to utter in a whisper, “I am…so happy to have you here with me.”

Their heads lean in, slowly gravitating towards each other. Yunho regards him with worry, “We shouldn’t...”

“I think we should,” Changmin insists, staring at Yunho’s lips with deep-seeded want.

“Do you do this with your models too?”

“Never.”

“Then, why me?” Yunho’s brows furrow.

“Because you’re not like anybody I’ve ever met,” Changmin licks his lips, hoping to draw Yunho into kissing them. “And I want more.”

Yunho visibly gulps. “I take care of you daughter. I keep the loft clean. I put up with your partying, drinking, your demanding work schedule and never giving me a vacation. What else do you want from me, Shim Changmin?”

“ _A kiss._ ”

Yunho breaks.

With a guttural noise, Yunho fully closes the gap between their lips. Changmin makes a hungry sound in the back of his throat and traces Yunho’s mouth with his tongue. The other man lets him in and they explore each other. Changmin can’t use his hands, so Yunho leads, gripping Changmin’s face in his palms and pressing the front of his body into Changmin’s side.

“ _More…_ ” Changmin pleads, when Yunho surfaces for air.

Resting his forehead against Changmin’s, Yunho protests weakly, “Minji…”

“I’ll put her to bed,” Changmin proposes, “And then, we can…talk more? Whatever you want…”

Yunho bites his lower lip and nods. Changmin hauls himself and Minji off the sofa and towards the bedroom. He lays her down in her crib and observes her for a minute. She reminds him of Boa but she smells like Yunho.

_Lord help me, I’m falling._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every comment and your support with this story, guys, thank you! It'll take me a little while to update again but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renowned photographer Shim Changmin's marriage falls apart. He has a daughter to take care of, but he can't do it alone. Child-expert, Jung Yunho, comes to his rescue. Life becomes simpler until feelings begin to spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

Changmin tugs on Yunho’s ponytail, freeing the silky strands slowly. “I want to know more about _you_ , Dr. Jung.”

After he tucked Minji into her crib, Changmin came back into the living room to find Yunho pacing and muttering to himself. He could physically feel the psychiatrist overthinking the situation. Changmin suggested a movie, which chased away most of the air of tension surrounding Yunho.

Now, the movie has ended. The credits are rolling. And Changmin is more interested than ever to have an intimate session with Dr. Jung.

Yunho runs a hand through his coppery locks and each strand falls right back into place. Changmin is mesmerized.

“What do you want to know, _Mr. Shim_?” Yunho’s tone is lighthearted but his eyes are guarded.

“Anything,” Changmin plays with a few strands of Yunho’s hair. “I mean, so far, all I know about you is that you’re a psychiatrist and one hell of a baby expert.”

After a pause, Yunho finally responds, “There’s really not much to tell. I’m pretty boring.”

“Tell me _how_ boring then,” Changmin presses, refusing to budge off the topic.

“I…” Yunho takes in a breath and rambles out, “I grew up in Gwangju. Moved to Seoul to study psychiatry after high school. I got a job as an intern with one really successful psychiatrist in the city after I graduated, but I found that I was most happy working with children. After my internship was up, I was offered a job full-time but turned it down. I didn’t want to settle down yet. So, I put up an ad to advertise what I can do to help children. I got a lot of calls; most were just curious, if anything. Once I managed to help the first client, more clients poured in. And here I am today.” Yunho takes another breath. “If you’re wondering about my personal life, I really don’t have one. I occasionally go out, I do have friends. It’s just with the nature of my job; I can never hold a steady relationship. But that’s okay…I’m okay with that…”

Changmin stares, open-mouthed and amazed at how long the man can babble. “Wow.”

Yunho’s eyes lower. “Yeah. See, I’m completely uninteresting.”

Scooting closer on the couch, Changmin let his lips hover over Yunho’s nose. “No. I wouldn’t say uninteresting. I’d say you’re absolutely adorable…and sexy.”

Eyelids springing open, Yunho’s mouth opens, a tinge of red hue coloring his cheeks.

“Changminnie, I –“

Changmin promptly places his lips over the other man’s, muffling any objections. Yunho slowly melts as Changmin cradles his pixie-face, tilting their heads for just the right angle. Their kiss deepens. Yunho moans from somewhere deep within his chest. Changmin feels it go straight to his groin.

He pulls back, burying his nose in Yunho’s neck. “I like kissing you.”

“I like kissing you too,” The vibrations of Yunho’s baritone tickles the side of Changmin’s face with each word. “But, I don’t know…I never expected this. I tried not to let myself feel but you’re…”

“I’m what?” Changmin lifts his head, meeting the other’s gaze.

Yunho blurts out, “You’re _so_ handsome.”        

Changmin starts sniggering uncontrollably. Yunho pulls him down on the couch for a scorching kiss, thoroughly shutting him up.

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin wakes up on the couch with Yunho curled in his arms. Last night had been an intimate time spent kissing and talking and taking care of Minji when she woke up fussing…and then more talking…and more kissing…

Carefully rearranging Yunho’s limbs around a small pillow, Changmin rolls off the couch and stretches. He smiles sleepily at the small drop of drool hanging out of the corner of Yunho’s mouth.     

He leaves the nanny sleeping and goes into Minji’s room. The baby girl is awake and playing with the toys in her crib. When she sees Changmin, she squawks, “Baba!” and pounds her fists on the mattress. He swoops down to pick her up, heart leaping at her enthusiastic greeting. He carries Minji to the kitchen and holds her against his hips as he takes out a pan and the ingredients needed to make scrambled eggs. Minji observes what Changmin is doing then apparently gets bored and starts pulling on his left ear.

“Ow,” He winces.

Minji coos and pulls harder. Changmin has no choice but to lower the stove’s temperature and step back to give in to her demand. Soon, the baby girl is chewing on the cartilage of Changmin’s ear.  

“M-Minji! Minji, baby, it’s not a chew toy!” He exclaims and tries to pry the baby girl off his ear without injuring her.

A deep chuckle distracts him from the attack on his ear. Yunho is standing at the doorway of the kitchen, hiding a laugh behind his hand. “I see you two are getting along.”

Minji turns her head upon hearing Yunho’s voice. Changmin is relieved at finally being released. Yunho calmly takes Minji and readies her bottle. Changmin forgets himself for a second and watches him. Yunho looks mussed, lips puffy red and hair disheveled.

Wetting his dry lips, Changmin turns back to the stove. _What do I say? What’s the appropriate way to act? It’s not like we had sex…I can just act casual…but still. I don’t want to make the wrong move!_

A pair of arms wraps around his waist and Changmin instantly relaxes. Yunho is peeking over his shoulder. “The eggs smell delicious!”

Clearing his throat, Changmin says, “Thanks. I thought I’d cook you breakfast and let you have the day off. Go out, do whatever. You deserve it.”

“Oh.” The arms around his waist instantly disappear.

Frowning, Changmin turns off the stove and faces Yunho. The man is standing near Minji’s baby chair, holding up the bottle of milk as she feeds with loud, quick gulps.

“What’s wrong? I thought you’d like a day off.”

Yunho nods silently, not lifting his eyes. Changmin has a feeling he made the wrong move.   

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

It was definitely the wrong move.

After breakfast, Yunho left the loft after promising Minji he’d be back later.  He didn’t say anything to Changmin, just waved good-bye.

Yunho has been gone for approximately sixteen hours.

Changmin sighs heavily, staring at the clock. The long hand is on the eleven and the short hand is close to the twelve. Changmin glares at it.

It’s almost midnight and Yunho isn’t home. Minji suddenly clasps his ear and Changmin averts his glare towards her. “I know they’re big but they’re not toys.”

Minji giggles. Changmin’s glare subsides and he places a soft kiss to his baby girl’s forehead. “You’re too cute. Much like that dratted nanny of yours.”

Minji says, “Aaaah!”

“Yes, yes, I know you love Yunho…”

“Da!”

Changmin glances at the clock again. The long hand is on the twelve. He growls frustratingly and tries to distract himself with feeding and changing Minji. He inadvertently passes out on the couch after Minji falls asleep on his chest.   

He jolts awake when his cell phone beeps. Minji is still sound asleep and he decides it’s best if he takes her to bed. Once she’s down in her crib, Changmin answers a text from Minho. He does a double-take when he notes the time on his phone.

_3 o’clock! And Yunho still isn’t home!_

Changmin is ready to call the man and demand to know where he is when the front door clicks open. Yunho stumbles inside, nearly falling over as he slips off his shoes. As Changmin moves closer, he smells cigarettes and alcohol.

“Have you been drinking?” He asks edgily.

Yunho shrugs. “Not really. But everyone around me was. And smoking. Sorry about the smell. I’ll go take a quick shower.”

Changmin stands in his path and folds his arms across his chest. “You went out clubbing? All day?”

Eyebrows knitted, Yunho answers slowly, like he’s speaking to a toddler, “No, of course not. I went out. Visited a few friends. Then, a group of us went out for dinner and clubbing.”

Changmin gives Yunho’s tight jeans and tight v-neck a measured look. “I see. Well, I hope you had a good time.” And he spins around to disappear into his bedroom.

He hears the water running in the bathroom a few minutes later and leans his head against the door. Damn, what is this choking feeling rising in his throat? Yunho’s done nothing wrong and yet Changmin wants to tear up the apartment then go locate anyone who might have touched Yunho tonight.

He flops face-down on the bed, hating himself for telling Yunho to take the day off. He should have insisted for Yunho to stay and spend the day with him and Minji…they would have taken walks and had dinner together…

Hell, he could be making sweet love to his sweet nanny right now.

Changmin groans and flops onto his back, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He drifts off, imagining deep kisses and bright smiles.

Sometime later, a warm body climbs on top of his, waking him. The beautiful vision of Yunho only in striped boxers is blinking down at him. Thinking it’s just a dream, Changmin grips the back of Yunho’s head and drags him down. He whispers against the man’s small pouty mouth, “I didn’t want you to go today. I don’t know why I offered. You belong right here.”

Yunho’s lips part. “I didn’t want to go. I was thinking of you and Minji the whole time. It’s so unprofessional of me, but…”

“Tell me, baby.”

“Make love to me, Changmin.”

This is the best dream _ever_.

Instinctively, Changmin bucks up, feeling Yunho’s hardness through his boxers. “Undress me. I wanna feel your skin against mine.”

Yunho sits up, pulling Changmin to half-sit up so he can take off his shirt. Yunho throws the article of clothing behind him and reaches between their bodies to undo the drawstrings of Changmin’s sweatpants.

Panting, Changmin demands, “That’s it. Take me out.”

Holding eye-contact, Yunho carefully takes Changmin’s hardening member out of his pants and starts to move his hand up and down.

“Shit…that feels so good. So real…” Changmin licks his lips, eyes shutting in ecstasy. It’s been so long since anyone has touched him there. Yunho’s hand feels like heaven.

Halting the movement of his hand, Yunho trails his lips across Changmin’s nose then down to Changmin’s upper lip. “This is real. I’m real. Touch me, please.”

Lifting his hands to hold Yunho tightly by the hips, Changmin skims his thumbs over soft skin and feels Yunho quiver. The hand on Changmin’s cock starts moving again.

_This is real!_

Staring in awe, Changmin asks, “You’re sure about this, Yunho?” He needs to know the man won’t regret their coupling in the morning.

Yunho shakes his head helpless. “No, I’m not sure. But I want this right now. I’ve been alone for so long, Changminnie…”

That loneliness he sensed in Yunho yesterday was no joke. Well, no more. Changmin is going to make the man feel wanted and loved if it’s the last thing he does.

Reversing their position, Changmin gently pushes Yunho down on his back. Letting the slight tremor of his hand speak for itself, Changmin drags Yunho’s boxers down and frees them from the man’s long legs.

“May I…am I allowed to bite?” Changmin asks for permission. Boa usually reprimanded him for being a little rough.

Yunho grins saucily, nodding. Changmin sinks into the space between Yunho’s legs and bites the inner part of Yunho’s thighs. A high-pitched gasp escapes his hot nanny, encouraging him to keep going. He leaves numerous hickeys on the succulent thighs before pushing upward to engulf the head of Yunho’s erection with a yielding mouth.

Changmin loves giving oral pleasure. It’s one of his favorite things. It makes him hard as hell to drive another person insane with desire using just the right licks and sucks from his mouth.

“Changminnie…you’re…so good…” Yunho murmurs, hips arching off the bed. “I’m gonna come…please not yet!”

Driving his mouth down the thick length of Yunho’s cock, Changmin sucks harder, insistent on drawing an orgasm from the sexy man. He slurps obscenely, fingers playing with Yunho’s balls. One finger slips to circle Yunho’s puckered hole and Yunho chokes out sobs before coating Changmin’s throat with the sweetest come he’s ever tasted.

_What does this man eat?_ Changmin wonders vaguely while hungrily sucking out and swallowing every drop.

Yunho drones deliriously afterwards. Changmin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and grins. “You’re delicious. _Now_ , I can fuck you.”

Moaning and wrapping his legs accommodatingly around Changmin’s waist, Yunho twists the bed sheets in his fists. This is exactly how Changmin loves to fuck. The body underneath him needs to be warm, trembling, and open to receive him.

Stretching his arm to the nightstand, Changmin takes out a condom and a small bottle of baby oil. As he rolls the condom on his dick, Changmin whispers, “I’ll get lube tomorrow.”

Yunho’s eyes are shiny as he waits, fingers working deftly into Changmin’s hair. “Make me come again? I wanna come with you.”

Heart squeezing at how cute Yunho sounds making the request, Changmin kisses Yunho’s knees in response.

He squirts baby oil on his cock and works oil sleeked fingers into Yunho’s pulsating hole. “God damn, you’re too tight,” Changmin notes throatily.

“It’s been so long…” Yunho adds desperately, “I can take it, though, I promise. Come inside me, Changmin. I’m ready.”

This moment is so surreal. Flashes of him mistaking Yunho for a model, of Yunho messing up his kitchen, of Yunho caring for Minji all go through his head. It’s surreal but it feels so right. Like everything he’s done and lived for was leading up to this moment.

With a lunge forward, Changmin enters Yunho gradually, not pausing until he’s fully seated inside. Yunho’s cock is starting to come alive once again when Changmin pulls out an inch then lunges back in.

They find a rhythm that works for them immediately, like they’re made for each other. Gazing down at the sweaty, auburn tendrils clinging to Yunho’s cheeks, Changmin is overwhelmed with emotion and lust. Changmin bends down and lays kisses on Yunho’s exposed throat while steadily plunging into the other man’s pliant body. Yunho mewls hotly in Changmin’s ear, opening his mouth to lick its outer shell. This only spurs Changmin on and he tells the man, “Hold on.” Yunho wraps his arms around Changmin’s neck, sweetly trusting.  

The love-making becomes frantic. The rhythm is uncoordinated but hard enough to elicit another orgasm from Yunho and has Changmin spilling into the tight channel milking his cock.

“Changmin!”

“Oh Yunho!”   

An hour later, after the sheen of sweat on their body cools, Changmin directs his camera at Yunho’s sleeping face and captures a couple of picture for his own private collection.

In the early morning, Minji wakes them up with her demanding cries. Yunho pops up in alarm, hair a nest of tangles as he wildly tries to locate his boxers. “I’m coming, Minji!”

Changmin smiles widely, the sun’s rays penetrating the half-open window blinds and hitting his face.

The first official day with his new family has begun!   

 

 


	6. A Lie Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renowned photographer Shim Changmin's marriage falls apart. He has a daughter to take care of, but he can't do it alone. Child-expert, Jung Yunho, comes to his rescue. Life becomes simpler until feelings begin to spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

 

Crouching on the patio ground, Changmin focuses his camera lens on Yunho and Minji. Yunho puts a hand up, “Changmin! You have enough pictures of us to fill up an entire album already!”

“That’s the point!” Changmin exclaims, reaching over to lower Yunho’s hand. “Now, indulge me…”

Yunho shakes his head with a smile and then lifts Minji up. The baby girl shrieks and giggles as she is lifted up higher and Changmin’s heart soars along with her. Yunho and Minji make such a pretty pair. Somehow, the baby girl is starting to resemble Yunho, which Changmin loves to point out only to have Yunho blush with delight.

It’s been over a month since Changmin and Yunho officially became a couple. Minji is now 6 months old and eating solid food. Yunho buys her little jars of blended peas and carrots and Minji makes a mess of eating them. Yet her gummy grins thrill Yunho to no end so Changmin doesn’t have the heart to be upset about the mess. Changmin attempts to feed her too when he’s home but he himself ends up consuming half the jar. Yunho scolds him but Changmin can’t help that baby food tastes good!

Also about a month ago, Yunho insisted that Changmin stop paying him.

“I can’t be with you while we’re still employer and employee,” Yunho said sternly.

Changmin wanted to argue.

He personally didn’t see the big deal, especially when so much of Yunho’s time was spent taking care of Minji, but this matter seemed important to Yunho, so he gave in. 

After saving a few pictures, Changmin rises to his feet. Yunho is staring at him expectantly. Changmin smirks and leans down for a lingering kiss. Minji slaps them both on the cheeks and makes a grab for Changmin’s ear.

“Son of a bitch!”

Yunho holds his hands over Minji’s ears. “Changmin!”

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

“Take off your shirt,” Changmin tells his new model.

The model’s name is Kim Jongin and he’s a rising star in SM Entertainment. The boy is very cute but he also has a smoldering look that the camera loves, something Changmin quickly learns within ten minutes of meeting him.

Absorbed in his work, Changmin doesn’t pay Minho any mind when the younger man walks away from the shoot. But when he hears “Yunho”, Changmin nearly drops his camera.

Minho is chatting away with Yunho, whose eyes are flickering in Changmin’s direction. Minji is with him and is staring at Minho in wonder. Changmin quickly tells everyone to take a break and all female assistants flood around Jongin.

Approaching Yunho, Changmin asks, “What’re you doing here?” He wants to kiss the cute, hesitant expression off Yunho’s face but resists.

With an easy smile, Yunho says, “We wanted to visit you at work, I hope you don’t mind. Minji kept shouting ‘Baba’ a lot. I figured she missed you.”

Conscious of Minho watching their interaction carefully, Changmin takes Minji into his arms and says to her, “You missed me!”

Minji blows a raspberry in his face. Changmin winces at the spit that goes flying. “Nice. You will grow up to be a lady, I see.”

Minji lays her head on Changmin’s chest and he melts, rubbing her back soothingly. He mouths a “thank you” to Yunho and guides them to the comfortable chairs near the computers.

“And did _you_ miss me?” Changmin can’t resist probing Yunho.

“Yes,” Yunho admits openly.

Heart rate escalating, Changmin longs to touch the other man. Damn work…

“Will you stay until I’m done?” He asks under his breath, gently handing Minji back to Yunho.

“Of course! I’ve brought Minji’s diapers and formula. We’ll just hang out here.”

Changmin finishes up Jongin’s photoshoot in a couple of hours. He glances over towards his little family and sees the female assistants going ga-ga over Yunho and Minji. Ovaries must be burning up because Changmin can practically smell the excess of estrogen in the air.

He promptly kicks everyone out of the studio. Before Minho can escape, he pulls him aside. “Can you take Minji for an hour or so?”

“Suuuuure.” Arching his left brow, Minho wonders sarcastically, “Gee, what in the world will you do for an hour with the hot nanny?”

Changmin smartly ignores him and silently hands over Minji. “Do you know anything about babies or will I end up calling the police on you?”

Minho takes Minji, who sucks on her thumb and watches the younger man curiously. “I’m better than you, man. I take care of my sister’s baby all the time.”

Yunho first appears unsure to leave the baby in Minho’s hands but relaxes when he hears this. “She’ll probably eat something in 20 minutes.”

Minho sends the nanny a salute, slings the baby bag on his shoulder and carries Minji out of the studio. Changmin locks all the doors and slinks towards Yunho in a predatory manner.   

“Hello, Mr. Jung. I’m Shim Changmin, your new photographer.”

Yunho blinks; puzzled for a second then the corner of his mouth turns up. “Oh. Well, hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Coughing theatrically, Changmin goes to retrieve his camera. “Shall we get started?” He waves a hand towards the white screen backdrop.

Yunho takes confident steps forward and faces Changmin. “I’m ready, Mr. Shim.”

Stomach fluttering, Changmin barks out the first order, “Release your hair from its ponytail.”

Yunho hair-flips his copper mane before the fringe falls sexily around Yunho’s almond eyes. Changmin scrambles to capture the moment.

“Take off your clothes.” He makes another command.

“I – I don’t do those kinds of shoots, Mr. Shim.”

“This will be good for your career. Trust me, I’m a professional.” Deepening his tone, Changmin commands softly, “Strip.”

Yunho visibly gulps and with a bated breath slips off each article of clothing one-by-one. Standing there in the cold studio in just his boxers, Yunho’s dusky nipples are perked, begging for attention.

Changmin sets the camera onto the table, groin throbbing. “You are one gorgeous male specimen.”

Yunho’s cheeks flush. “I’m cold.”

Falling to his knees in front of his model, Changmin caresses Yunho’s chest before leaning forward and flickering his tongue on each budded nipple. Yunho moans and mumbles, “I thought you were a professional…”

Changmin grinds his front teeth lightly on one of the nipples. “ _Professionally speaking_ , then, I think your body requires some _prepping_ before the shoot.”

“P-Prepping?” Yunho’s knees almost buckle when Changmin’s hands roam to his ass and massage the cheeks as he sucks hard on each nipple.

“Mmmm, the agency was smart to send you to me,” Changmin blows puffs of air on the swollen nipples. “You’re in good hands.”

“Good hands…” Yunho tugs on Changmin’s hair. “I wanna touch you, Mr. Shim.”

Changmin stops his ministration on Yunho’s chest and looks up. “Where, baby?”

Without a word, Yunho pulls Changmin up and kneels down in front of him. Mouthing at Changmin’s cock through his jeans, Yunho drags Changmin’s hands to his head.

_Sexiest. Man. On. Earth._ This is Changmin’s final coherent thought before Yunho has his dick out of his pants in two seconds flat. “Oh, fuck, yes, suck me.”

Yunho complies greedily, each lick laced with adoration. Changmin holds the man’s head steady, sometimes keeping it still so he can thrust into that wonderfully tight, wet mouth.

Before long, he can’t take it anymore. Without warning Yunho, Changmin comes with a strained shout. Yunho gags for only a second then swallows all he can.

“I’m sorry…I’m bitter…I’m sorry…” Changmin pats Yunho’s hair down tenderly.

Yunho stares up at him, giving Changmin’s oversensitive cock a lick. “I like bitter.”  

Quite literally, Changmin falls apart. He crumbles to his knees and wraps Yunho in his arms. “I’m falling in love with you.”

Yunho freezes in his arms. “I…”

“I hope you can accept me, Yunho.” Changmin suddenly feels shy. “I’ve never felt this way before. I’m sorry to throw this at you…you don’t have to say anything.”

Yunho pushes back, appearing muddled and speechless. “I...”

Despite his previous reassurance, Changmin deflates at the lack of ardor to his confession. Yunho obviously doesn’t feel the same way…

Lifting one of Changmin’s hands to his cheek, Yunho’s eyes are apologetic but sweet. Changmin bites his lip, sighing dejectedly.

“Make-out with me?” Yunho releases him and lies back on the cold studio floor.

Changmin can’t say no to that. He forces a smile on his face and sinks down on top of Yunho. They lock lips and soon work themselves up to another passionate frenzy. Yunho’s ripping cries and Changmin’s curses echo across the studio room.

With time, he hopes Yunho can love him back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

Another month passes…

Minji is crawling and getting into all kinds of trouble. Yunho and Changmin have to keep all small objects off the floor otherwise they end up in the baby girl’s mouth.

One day, Changmin calls up his parents and requests they watch Minji for a day. The elders are thrilled to do it, of course. They ask him about Boa and he just replies stoically, “She’s busy with work.”

His mother tries to pry but he cuts her off and changes the subject. After dropping Minji off, he calls Yunho and tells him to rest and take the day off.

“I know you don’t mind spending all this time with Minji but you need a break.”

“But you know I love it,” Yunho complains, voice scratchy from sleep. “I woke up and both of you were gone.”

“It’s the only way I can force you to take a break,” Changmin rounds the corner to his studio. “I’m at work now. I’ve only got one morning shoot and then we can spend the rest of the day together.”

This seems to mollify Yunho. “Okay. I suppose I’ll make a few calls for a permanent psychiatry position.”

Changmin is purposely flippant as he questions, “Planning on leaving us?”

“No! I meant…like work in an actual office.”

Pausing in loading up his camera, Changmin queries, “As in…you want to settle down?”

Yunho’s tone is wary as he responds, “That’s kind of the plan…what do you think?”

Changmin is torn. He wants to leap for joy and insistent Yunho settle down with him but another part of him is suffocating as he thinks about his forgotten marriage. Boa has yet to send him any divorce papers. In fact, Boa hasn’t contacted him since that failed phone call months ago.

“I think,” Changmin starts in a dulcet tone, admitting at least one truth lying in his heart. “I love having you live with me.”

Yunho’s chuckle trickles through the receiver. “And I love living with you. I’ll see you later then!”

Changmin turns off his phone and stares at the screen until the light dims. He hates lying. He’s in too deep, though. All he can do now is pray and hope Boa contacts him with the papers soon.

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

He comes home one summer night and gets the shock of his life: Boa is in the loft. Boa is in the loft holding Minji. Boa is in the loft holding Minji and conversing with Yunho.

Changmin wants to make a run for it like a coward but it’s too late. They both turn and spot him standing frozen by the doorway.

Boa comes forward with a great deal of trepidation. “Changmin…hello.”

“What are you doing here?” is all that tumbles out of his mouth.

With a strained smile, Boa says, “My debut promotions are slowing down for a little while. I came to visit. I wanted to see Minji…and you.”

Changmin stares at her in disbelief. “Really? Feeling compassionate all of sudden?”

Boa looks hurt by his words but Changmin can’t bring himself to take them back. Yunho comes up behind her and offers to take Minji since it’s her dinner time. Boa gives him a grateful smile and passes him the baby girl, who’s getting bigger and more vocal now.

“Ho!”

Yunho coos at her nickname for him, then smiles pleasantly at Changmin and Boa, “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Boa watches the nanny go and says quietly, “He’s a delight. I can see why you hired him. When I got here, he greeted me like an old friend and showed me exactly how to handle Minji. She doesn’t cry in my arms anymore, Changmin, did you notice that?”

He noticed. But right now, Boa’s sudden presence is the more pressing matter. “I haven’t heard from you in months…”

“I know,” Boa replies shamefully. “You must be so angry with me. But the last time we talked, it felt like you didn’t need me anymore, and I assumed Minji didn’t either. It just all _hurt_ so much. I couldn’t face you or my feelings on the matter for a long time.”

“And now?” Changmin plops down on the couch.

“Now, I…” Boa gazes at him. “I forgot how handsome you are.”

Changmin looks back at her. “What do you want from me, Boa?”

Exhaling deeply, Boa declares, “I want you to give us another chance...give _me_ another chance to be a better wife and mother. I don’t want to completely abandon the thought of ‘us’ anymore.”

The sound of a pan clanging to titled floor comes from the kitchen.

For the third time in his life, Boa has made his world crash around him. “What? But…you wanted a divorce. That’s what you told me before you left!”

“I realize that,” Boa sits down next to him and takes his hand. “But I’ve done a lot of thinking. Coming back and holding her, it makes me feel that I’m capable of being a good mother. I’ve hated myself for allowing her to grow up without a mother. I want to try, at least for Minji’s sake.”

_She’s had Yunho_ , Changmin wants to say but he’s too stunned.

“And about the divorce,” Boa continues, “We aren’t divorced yet. I’ve had the papers stuffed in my suitcase for months but I just couldn’t send them to you. Now I know why…”

Boa shifts closer to him. A small, soft hand caresses his cheek. “My parents will be so ecstatic to hear we’re trying to work it out. What’d you say, Changmin?”

Bile rises in his throat. He feels like a wretch. He’s in love with Yunho but he can’t exactly say no to the mother of his child. Before he can formulate some sort of response that will buy him more time, Yunho comes back into the living room and passes Minji to Boa.

“Here you go, Mrs. Shim,” Yunho sounds out-of-breath. “Minji has eaten. She’ll probably sleep soon. I – I think I’ll go home now. Good-bye…it was nice to meet you!”

Yunho offers them both a professional smile and exits the loft. Without thinking, Changmin follows him. He catches the other man at the elevators. “Yunho, wait!”

Yunho spins towards him, eyes flaring like firecrackers. “You made a fool of me.”

“Yun – “

“I knew it. I felt _something_ was off...” Yunho mutters to himself then bursts out, “You lied to me!”

“I know I’m a fool – “

“No, _I’m_ the fool,” Yunho’s voice cracks. “But _you’re_ cruel. Cruel to make me get attached to you and Minji. Cruel to make me love you and make me believe you loved me. You’re a _cruel_ man, Shim Changmin.”

Changmin’s arms drop to his sides. “You love me?”

“Does it matter?” Yunho grinds out through clenched teeth. “You have to go back there. You have to make it work; it’s your duty! That’s your _wife_ in there – “ Yunho seems to choke on the last words and punches the elevator ‘down’ button harder.

Changmin’s heart is tearing. “I’m so sorry! I know it’s not an excuse, but I thought it was over between me and Boa. I wanted a new beginning _with you_ …I love you.”

Silent tears trickled out the corner of Yunho’s eyes. “Good-bye, Mr. Shim. Please keep me informed on how Minji is doing.”

And just like that Yunho disappears into the elevator. Changmin watches it shut with regret and self-loathing churning in his gut.

_But I love you!_

 

 


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renowned photographer Shim Changmin's marriage falls apart. He has a daughter to take care of, but he can't do it alone. Child-expert, Jung Yunho, comes to his rescue. Life becomes simpler until feelings begin to spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely Beta: humuhumu88 (thank you!)

 

 

 

Minji cries the first night without Yunho. Boa is fretful but persistent in comforting her.

Changmin watches from afar. Earlier, Minji rejected him when he tried to hold her. He was actually fine with it since he hated himself just as much.

_She knows it’s all my fault. She knows._

After that first night, Minji doesn’t cry anymore. As a matter of fact, Minji doesn’t _do_ much of anything. The baby girl is too quiet…she doesn’t yell at Changmin or bite his ears or giggle mischievously. Boa is under the impression that her daughter is maturing. Changmin worries it’s something deeper than that.

Changmin sleeps on Yunho’s bed next to Minji and gives Boa the king-sized bed in the master bedroom. He claims that it is for Boa to be more comfortable but that’s far from the truth.

Turning over onto his side, Changmin buries his face in Yunho’s pillow and inhales. The potent scent of baby powder fills up his lungs and gives life to his heart again.

_I miss you so much, baby._

He tries calling Yunho every day, sometimes several times a day. Tries texting even. Nothing works. Yunho never responds. The one time the man does respond is through text and only to ask about Minji.

So as not to worry Yunho, Changmin messagesback that Minji is healthy. He ends his message with: _I love you_.

No response.

Boa drags him to the master bedroom one night and begins undressing him with a determined furrowed brow. Changmin stares down at her and tries to summon up any latent desires.

He fails.

Standing on her tip-toes, Boa tilts her head up. “Make love to me, Changmin.”

He can’t see the beautiful woman in his arms. Instead, he sees Yunho, his pixie-like face and bow-shaped lips.

“Boa…I…”

She hops up and claims his lips. Changmin makes a valiant effort. She’s soft and sweet. But…

She pulls back before he does, looking crestfallen. “It’s…not the same, is it?”

Changmin hangs his head, hands dropping from her waist. “I’m sorry.”

Boa moves away. “Maybe we just need time to reconnect.”

Changmin is doubtful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minho notices Changmin’s depressing mood but thankfully doesn’t comment after finding out Yunho left.

Changmin simply goes through the motions at work. Comes home, helps take care of Minji, eats dinner with Boa, then they go to sleep…in separate beds.

One evening, he finds Boa crying. Heart throbbing, Changmin sits down next to her and pulls her into his arms. “I’m here. I haven’t left you.”

“It’s not that,” Boa takes a shuddering breath. “It’s just awful how distant we are. And on top of that, I’m a horrible mother.”

“What? Boa, you’re doing great.”

“No,” his wife denies. “I feed Minji, I bathe her, I do everything for her and yet it still doesn’t feel _right_.” She pauses. “Changmin, I don’t know how to explain it other than I don’t belong here. I feel like I’m living someone else’s life.”

The words are so honest and heart-wrenching. Changmin squeezes her tighter and closes his eyes.

Boa shrewdly adds, “I feel like you’re thinking of someone else when you’re with me.”

He stays silent, afraid to speak.

“Changmin, tell me about Yunho.”

He releases her and sits back, staring at the empty space above her shoulder. He can’t keep quiet anymore. “He’s a child psychiatrist who took a lower nanny position because he loved Minji. He wanted to help me out even though I was a stranger to him. He babbles a lot, so it’s hard to keep up. He makes a mess everywhere he goes. And if he ever cooks, just pray he doesn’t blow up the kitchen. He has the brightest smile in the world. And he smells like baby powder…” He lets this unnecessary fact trail off. His tongue feels heavy and he’s suddenly exhausted.

“Guess I fooled myself into thinking your feelings for me could come back.” Boa takes him by the face. “You’re in love with him. I sensed it the minute you ran after him and came back looking like an abandoned puppy.”

Changmin recoils from her, like she’s hit him. “Boa…I lost him. I lied to him about us. Are you going to leave me now too?”

“No. I’m going to do the right thing for once in my life…” Boa says, walking off into the bedroom and returning with manila folder. She throws the file down on his lap.

The divorce papers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Boa leaves for a variety show recording, so Changmin takes Minji with him to work. It’s easier now that the baby girl is almost 8 months old. Upon seeing them enter the studio, Minho immediately offers to take care of Minji while Changmin works.

He vows to never smack Minho again…at least not for a couple of days.

Towards the end of the work day, as Changmin edits some pictures of his latest female model, Minho comes to him in a panic.

“There’s something wrong, Changmin!” Minho passes over Minji. “She’s burning up!”

Changmin presses his lips to Minji’s smooth forehead and his lips prickle with heat. She has a fever.

Stifling down his own panic, Changmin orders Minho to close the studio. “I have to take her to the hospital.”

Minho nods gravely, stroking the top of Minji’s head. “Sure, of course. I’ll finish up here. Keep me informed!”

Minho’s concern is touching.

On the drive, Minji doesn’t cry. She just whimpers and stares up at Changmin with watery eyes. Protectiveness surges inside him.

_I will keep you safe, baby girl!_

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ring…Ring…_

_“The person you wish to call is not available, please leave a message after the tone.”_

_Beep!_

_“Boa…Minji is sick. We’re in the hospital. Please call back when you can.”_

_Beep!_

He hesitates, then dials Yunho’s cell phone number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…_

_“The person you wish to call is not available, please leave a message after the tone.”_

Changmin hangs up without leaving a message. He sighs and reclines back on the uncomfortable lobby seat. Yunho has the right to know about Minji’s condition. But maybe he should wait until he knows more or when Minji’s in the clear to avoid unnecessarily worrying him.

The doctor comes back into the lobby to inform Changmin that they gave Minji an ice bath because her fever was escalating at an alarming rate.

“She seems to be out of danger at the moment but we’re keeping a watchful eye on her and giving her lots of fluids.”

Changmin’s stomach unclenches. “Can I see her?”

“Of course, come this way.”

Changmin sits by Minji’s tiny hospital crib for an hour, head between his hands, stressing because Minji isn’t waking up.

Warm fingers card through his hair. Changmin lifts his head, seeking out their comfort.

Yunho jumps back, like he touched fire. “I…”

Changmin springs to his feet, aching to cling onto the other man. “You’re here…how did you know?”

“Boa called me,” Yunho sounds unsure. “She said she’s trying to finish up the recording for a show as fast as possible and begged me to be here for Minji.”

_Thank you, Boa!_

“You’re here,” Changmin repeats senselessly.

Yunho turns away to stand over Minji’s crib, his almond eyes glittering with unshed tears as he caresses the baby’s cheek. “I missed you, precious darling,” He prays in an undertone. “Please wake up. Please be okay. Please, God, don’t take her.”

Changmin moseys over to the other side of the crib, gazing at Yunho. “Do you know that she missed you? She cried the night you left us.”

Yunho shuts his eyes, appearing in physical pain. “Stop.”

“I won’t stop,” Changmin clasps one of Yunho’s hands. “She’s so quiet now. She missed you. I missed you.”

Yanking his hand away, Yunho mutters, “You’re still a cruel man.”

“I know I am,” Changmin concedes desperately. “But facts are facts, baby. _I love you_.”

“Please, stop it.” Yunho grasps the edge of the crib like it’s his shield against Changmin.

A female voice suddenly rings in. “Changmin, can I have a moment alone with Yunho?”

Boa stands at the entrance of the room, looking at both men. Changmin sighs; she’s giving him _that look_. He dodges out of the room before she kicks him.

Hell if he isn’t going eavesdrop at the door, though!

_“Yunho, I need to tell you –“_

_“Wait, look! Minji’s awake!”_

Changmin relaxes against the frame of the door. Thank God…

Minji is whining then abruptly stops. _“DaDa!”_

_“Oh, darling…c’mere!”_

Sheets shuffle around on the crib and Minji’s adorable giggles fill his ears.

_“You’re a natural with her, Yunho.”_

_“Thank you…”_

_“Yunho, can I confess something? It’s kind of personal and you’ll probably think I’m strange for saying it.”_

There’s a thoughtful silence where he supposes Yunho nodded because Boa goes on, _“I feel like I was meant to have Minji for you.”_

_“W-What?”_

_“I’ve never felt right about anything since the pregnancy. But when I see you with her…that feels right.”_

_“Boa, I can’t take your place.”_

_“You’re not. You’re in the right place. I just pray you can help me be a part of it. With you, Minji, and Changmin.”_

_“I can’t get in the middle of this I –“_

_“We’re divorced.”_

There’s a long pause then Yunho points out, _“He lied to me.”_

_“He did. And he deserves to be punished. But you have a lifetime to torture him.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin swirls the coffee in his cup, staring at the dark liquid like it’s the solution to all his problems. He didn’t listen to anymore of Yunho and Boa’s conversation, deciding it’s best to get himself a drink and wallow in his flailed emotions.

No matter how Boa tries to convince Yunho, Changmin lied and technically cheated. Yunho is never going to forgive him and take him back. He can only hope Yunho will stick around, for Minji’s sake.

A shadow falls over him just then. He looks up to see Yunho scowling. “You were listening at the door.”

Changmin cowers against his seat. “Maybe…”

“Did you hear the last thing I said to Boa?”

“No.”

“Good.” Yunho extends a hand, his scowl fading.

 _What is happening?_ Changmin takes that hand like it’s his lifeline.

“This doesn’t mean that I’ve fully forgiven you…” Yunho’s eyes say otherwise as Changmin notes they’re softening with an unnamed emotion.

“Sure, of course.” Changmin just bobs his head.

“Boa’s spending some time with Minji. Do you want to go get a hot drink?” Yunho asks.

Changmin dumps the cold coffee cup in the trash bin next to the seats. “Yes!”

He presses his luck and leans down for a small kiss. Yunho covers Changmin’s mouth with his palm, eyes flashing. “We’re starting over, Mr. Shim. _Slowly_.”

Changmin wisely keeps his mouth shut. His phone buzzes as they walk out of the hospital, hand-in-hand. It’s a text from Boa:

_Yunho is sweet and forgiving. Don’t screw up your second chance._

They make it to the Starbucks down the street and order a tall hot chocolate and Frappuccino. When Yunho takes a sip and acquires a cream mustache, Changmin smiles to himself. _I will not screw this up._

He wipes the cream off Yunho’s upper lip with his thumb and sucks the cream off his finger. Yunho blinks in that adorable way he always does.

 _Cute. I wanna kiss him so badly…how am I going to take it slow?_ Not paying attention, Changmin gulps down the hot chocolate way too quickly, scalding his tongue.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Yunho cannot contain his laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin rocks into Yunho, panting harshly against the man’s neck.

Yunho cries out, “Touch me!”

More than happy to comply, Changmin takes Yunho’s hard cock in his free hand and strokes it in time with his thrusts. They’re half-off the bed and not making it a point to stop.

Yunho digs his heels into Changmin’s ass-cheeks, urging for a harder fuck. “I’m coming!”

“Me too, baby!” Changmin quicken, riding out Yunho’s orgasm. Cock buried deep inside Yunho, Changmin comes too, making sure every last drop of him fills Yunho up to the brim.

Yunho lies limp on the bed with a soppy grin. “Don’t tell me that wasn’t worth going slow for.”

It took a month for Yunho to completely trust Changmin again. A month and one week to permit kissing. And a month, a week, and three days to drag Changmin to bed for their sweetest, most intense love-making yet.

Now, Yunho is dragging him to the shower and requesting to be soaped down. Changmin follows with a spring in his step. He really cannot love this man more!

He loves Yunho with his mouth in the shower and Yunho reciprocates. Changmin almost crumbles as he’s sure Yunho’s mouth should be outlawed.

While cuddling in their robes later that night, Yunho starts rambling, “There’s something I’ve wanted to officially say and now I think this is the right time to say it…I’ve never said this to anyone…it’s been a while since you said it to me because I think you’re unsure about my feelings so I just want to clarify that well you shouldn’t be unsure –“

“Oh my God, Yunho, just say it!”

Yunho quickly declares, “I love you, okay?”

“ _Finally_.” Changmin is grinning from ear-to-ear. “I love you too, baby.”

Two things happen at once, interrupting a moment potentially leading to couch sex: A knock at the door and Minji bellows from her room.

Groaning woefully, Changmin watches Yunho take off towards the baby room.

A smiling Boa is at the door. “I know it’s late, but I finished up a commercial and wanted to see Minji!”

They all huddle in the living room together. Minji is nine months and crawling into every nook and cranny. Boa lifts her into her arms. “Ohhhh, you’ve gotten so big! Are you on Changmin’s ‘all you can eat’ diet?”

Yunho chuckles while Changmin grumbles, “I’m a growing man. Unlike _you_ , shortie.”

Boa punches him kinda hard and he has to whine for Yunho to protect him. Shaking his head, Yunho lets Changmin lean on him.

Minji squirms, yelling, “MaMa!” She’s pointing at Boa.

Eyes wide and teary, Boa holds the little girl closer. “Y-Yes…mama…”

Yunho moves towards them. “See, you’re a natural too.”

Boa carefully hugs Yunho with Minji in-between them. “Thank you for saving us.”

Changmin remains silent, musing over this moment. _I need my camera!_

Once it’s in his hands, Changmin captures a picture of the trio who continually make a huge impact on his life. He cares for all of them…in different ways. He and Boa are even friends now. Changmin, Yunho, Minji, and Boa might make a strange family unit, but it works for them.

Yunho notices the camera and arches a brow. “You know, you always take pictures of others but never of yourself. You don’t have a single picture with Minji…”

Boa takes charge and steals the camera from Changmin. “Okay, that’s it…huddle together!”

Minji is placed between Yunho and Changmin as they hold her small hands so she can temporarily stand. Kneeling down on either side of her, Yunho and Changmin lean in to kiss her cheeks. The little girl grins, exactly seven teeth flashing, basking in the love of her _BaBa_ and _DaDa_.

“Cheese!” The camera clicks.

It’s truly picture perfect.    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. :) Thank you so much for everyone's patience and support with this story! I've wanted to share this idea for months and I'm glad to have finally written it. (I hope y'all aren't sick of me and my MinHo....crap I know I keep updating a lot recently lol) *hugs readers*


End file.
